1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to weaponry, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated ordnance organization wherein the same provides for visual orientation, as well as proper visual position referencing as to alignment of a weapon utilized in conditions of limited light availability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various illuminated sights and the like have been utilized in the prior art of ordinance, the proper grasping and orientation of a weapon during conditions of limited available light provides a hazard to an operator of a weapon. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing proper orientation and position referencing in the use and application of an ordnance firearm during conditions of limited light availability. Examples of prior art ordinance weaponry utilizing illuminated portions includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,335 to Frimer wherein a luminescent gun sight apparatus is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,121 to Jolly sets forth a gun sight utilizing a ramp, wherein the top surface of the ramp is formed optionally of luminescent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,208 to Hayashi wherein a self-propelled vehicle includes a light-transmitting body mounted on a vehicle to provide proper indication and orientation of the vehicle in use, particularly mounting the device on a forward portion of a vehicular hood.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated ordnance organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.